


Richard & Ember

by Cajun_girl_stacie



Category: British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_girl_stacie/pseuds/Cajun_girl_stacie
Summary: Total work of fiction between Richard and Original Female character. I hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Richard Osman/Original Female
Kudos: 2





	Richard & Ember

The pub was packed with wall-to-wall people. Ember threaded her way through the crowd to a table at the back of the pub where Mia and her friends had saved her a seat. She was greeted warmly with bear hugs and a pint was placed in her hands.  
She had to give it to them, they were a lively bunch. She thought she was in for a boring night when Mia invited her to this industry party but boy was she wrong. Ember couldn’t remember a time when she had laughed so much. They were quite rowdy but it was so loud in the bar, no one really paid them any mind.   
It was Ember’s turn to buy the next round of beer, so she carefully threaded her way through the crowd to the bar. She managed to catch the eye of the bartender and asked him to send a pitcher to the table. She turned around and bumped straight into a wall. Wait, it wasn’t a wall, it was a wall of a man. She had bumped into his solid well-built chest. She lifted her head up and was shocked to see it was Richard. Yes, she absolutely knew who he was. Who didn’t? Besides, he was an absolute beefcake and she never missed whenever he was on the telly.  
“I am so sorry. I guess I turned around a little too fast.”   
Richard glanced down at her and smiled. Good Lord. That man had such beautiful plump lips. Lips that looked like they should be kissed…and often. He had such kind eyes behind his glasses, and she could swear he could almost see what she was thinking. And what she was thinking was enough to make her blush. She took a tentative step away from him and he put his hand out to steady her.  
“It’s no problem at all,” he said. “I’m Richard,” and he stuck out his hand to shake hers.   
His hand radiated such warmth that she felt it go all the way down to her nether regions. Get it together Ember, stop acting like a damn schoolgirl instead of a woman of almost 50. She took a gulp of air and managed to squeak out, “I’m Ember.”  
“Well, it’s very nice to meet you Ember. What a lovely name.”  
“Th..Thank you” she managed to stutter. Get it together girl, she thought to herself.  
“I’m here with Mia. We are flat mates. She is your makeup artist.” Great, now she was rambling. She bit her lip to keep it closed.  
“Ah yes, of course I know Mia. She is the best. She manages to make ME look good. I’m sure she doesn’t get paid near enough.”  
“Well, it was lovely to meet you. I have to get back to the table. I’m sure they will be wondering what happened to me.”  
“ Of course. My apologies. It was lovely to meet you.”  
“And you as well” she managed to stammer before making her way back to the table. Ember arrived back to the table just as the beer pitcher arrived and they started tossing back their glasses and continued with the merriment.  
It was getting late and Ember was tired after working all day. “Alright girl, I need to get back home before I turn into a pumpkin.”   
“I’ll come with you,” Mia started to say.  
“No, that isn’t necessary, you stay and have fun. I can make my way home. I just asked for a cab.”   
She gave her a quick peck on the cheek, made her way around the table, got more bear hugs, grabbed her coat and made her way to the entrance of the pub to wait for her cab.  
She got to the door and was still struggling to put her coat on. From behind her, long arms came to help her get into her coat. She turned around and it was Richard. He began to button up her coat for her and adjusted her lapels around her neck. Ember managed to squeak out a thank you.   
She wanted him to keep touching her, but his hands fell to his side when he was done.  
“Would you like to share a cab?” he asked.  
“Oh, I have already called one.”  
“Well, I haven’t so would you mind sharing one? If you don’t mind that is.”  
“You are more than welcome to come with me…in a cab..I mean.”  
He smiled and she blushed, and again thought about how much she really wanted to kiss those lips.  
While she was getting into the cab. He secretly pulled out his phone and cancelled the cab he had asked for. He made sure to leave a nice tip for the drivers trouble and climbed into the cab after her.  
They chatted casually in the cab as it made its way back to her flat. They good naturedly ribbed each other about not being able to see because she was the one who bumped into him. She asked him how he did in the dart games he played at the pub. He joked that he won them all but wasn’t sure if it was skill or the players letting the “boss” win. His voice was lilting and has such a soothing quality to it. He could tell you to go to hell in such a way that you would not only consider it, but you thought that you might enjoy it there as well. Ember stifled a big yawn.  
“Am I boring you that much?” he teased with a twinkle in his eye.   
“No! Of course not! It’s just been a really long day and I am ready to kick off these boots and crawl into bed.”   
Richard didn’t say anything but just stared at her. She started to go warm under his penetrating gaze. He looked away and made a remark about the rain falling outside. They finally turned onto the side street next to her flat. Richard asked the driver to stay for a few minutes while he walked her to the door.  
“Oh, that isn’t necessary. You needn’t get wet too.”  
“Yes, it is. I wouldn’t dream of not walking you to the door.”  
He opened the cab door and ran around the back to open her door. He took her hand and tucked it into his elbow. They walked the short path up to her front door and Ember opened her purse to get her keys. She should have looked for them before getting out of the cab. She always carried way too much stuff in her purse and was now rummaging around looking for them while it was raining.  
“I Found them!” she looked up at him in triumph, grinning broadly. Richard looked down at her upturned smiling face and could not resist kissing her any longer.   
He gently cupped her face in his hands and bent down to place a kiss softly on her mouth. Ember leaned closer to his chest and deepened the kiss as she wound her arms around his neck. She could taste the beer on his tongue and smell his intoxicating cologne. She sighed into his mouth, wanting so much more than just this kiss. They both started talking at the same time.  
“Do you think…”  
“Do you want..””  
They both laughed.  
“Ladies first.”  
Ember took a deep breath. She decided that she was going to take the leap. Screw it.  
“Would you like to come in for a drink?”  
Richard wanted to scream yes at the top of his lungs. Not trusting himself to speak, He only nodded yes.  
Once inside they took off their coats and shoes. She padded into the kitchen and came back with 2 glasses of wine. They sat on the coach and sipped their wine. Ember guessed her nerves were showing because Richard, ever the gentleman, said “Look, nothing has to happen here. I just want to spend more time with you.”   
Only part of this was true. He DID want to spend time with her but also wanted her. All of her. He wanted her naked in his arms. He wanted to hear the sweet little murmurs she did when he was kissing her earlier. He wanted her moaning his name in ecstasy at his touch. She set her wine down on the coffee table and turned to him.  
“Kiss me.”  
He put down his glass and leaned into her upturned face and pressed kisses on her checks and forehead and closed eyelids. He nibbled on her earlobes and stuck his tongue in her ear. Holy Hell, she was on fire. Every place he touched, he claimed as his. Every nerve ending was screaming for release. Oh God was her last coherent thought before she lost all inhibitions with him. She wanted him and she wasn’t going to pretend she didn’t.   
She hiked up her dress and straddled him on the sofa. She hungrily licked into his mouth and kissed him with a breathtaking intensity. She wanted him, all of him and she was desperate to communicate it to him. She wound her hands through his hair and pulled his head back to lick his neck and suck on his adam’s apple. He moaned her name and pulled her close, crushing her breasts against his chest and slid his hands up under her dress and grabbed her butt and ground it into his ever-increasing erection. Ember broke the kiss and rocked back enough to grab the hem of his shirt and tug it off over his head. He took the same opportunity to remove her dress, a tangle of arms, as they were desperate to be skin to skin. She unhooked her bra and threw it across the room and removed his glasses and set them on the end table.   
He pulled her close again and sucked one of her nipples into his warm and willing mouth, greedily feasting on it and grabbed the other one with his free hand. Ember moaned and keened loudly. It felt so damn good. He bit gently but firmly on her nipple, sending shocks up and down her spine. Ember arched her back and pulled his head closer, begging for more. She was deeply aroused and was rocking on him harder and harder trying to relieve the ache between her legs. She hated to break contact with his body but she was frantic to remove the last remaining clothing barriers. She hastily stood up and removed her underwear and pulled Richard up and undid his belt and grabbed his trousers and underwear and pulled them down in one fell swoop. She came face to face with his massive cock. She noticed his precum and wrapped her hand around his shaft and flicked her tongue across the head to capture the salty goodness. With her other hand she massaged his balls, feeling the weight and heat of them. “Blimey” was about the only thing he managed to say. As much as she would have liked to continue, she desperately needed him inside her. She stood up and pushed him back on the coach and once again straddled him. This time there were no barriers and she pushed down hard and took his engorged cock deep inside her. FUCK!!!! His cock was so long and thick and stretched her wide.   
She rocked slowly at first. Getting used to the feeling of having him inside her. He teased open her mouth with his lips and teeth and sucked on her tongue. She wasn’t sure which one of them was moaning louder but in her brain all she could think was more, more, more. They both increased the pace as she kissed his face all over and licked his neck and ear lobes. Richard was whispering in her ear how beautiful she was and how much he wanted her. She could feel her climax building and knew he was close to cumming as well. He reached between them and stroked her clit with the pad of his thumb and Ember lost all control. She held onto him tightly and cried out his name loudly as her body spasmed from the climax. With one final stroke he came inside her grunting loudly. She dropped onto his chest spent, breathing heavily but both well sated. She pressed kisses into his neck as he gently caressed her backside. When they finally got their breath back and were totally relaxed Richard said “That was…” and could not finish his thought.   
“Yes it was.” said Ember with a small chuckle. “How about we move to the bedroom? I can guarantee this couch will not be comfortable all night.”  
“Agreed”  
They both got up and padded to the bedroom. “Mind if I take a quick shower?”   
“Only if I can join you.”  
“Naughty boy” she chuckled.   
Needless to say. It was not a quick shower.


End file.
